EXO Holiday with Eyang Subur
by Miss.Stephanie1603
Summary: Member EXO mendapatkan tiket liburan ke Indonesia. Dan berliburnya dengan EYANG SUBUR !
1. Chapter 1

Cast : EXO,Eyang Subur,Han Gyeong Do(OC),dll.

Summary : Member EXO mendapatkan tiket liburan ke Indonesia. Dan berliburnya dengan EYANG SUBUR !

**Warning : Yaoi,BoysLove,Tidak sesuai EYD,FF abal-abal,Typo(s),Alur cerita membingungkan,Membuat sakit kepala,batuk dan pilek(?),jantung berdenyut-denyut,dehidrasi(?),perut kram(?),kanker tawa(?),dll. **

Haii haii~ *lambai-lambai tangan* Ini FF humor keduaku setelah ff Ternyata Oh Ternyata, mian kalo garing -_-

Jangan lupa Review, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan :D Tengkyu perimachh sayang-sayangku :* #apadeh-_-

Cekidott.. #SeretSehunkeKamar

_.::::::::::Tak gendong kemana-mana:::::::::::::._

Kukuruyyukkkk~~ Aaaauuuuuuu~~ #AuthorDigigitSerigala

Pagi itu di dorm EXO K sangat sepi karena penghuninya masih molor, hanya ada suara cempreng ayamnya Onew(?) /ini maksudnya ayamnya lagi nyasar ke dorm EXO -_-/ dan suara lolongan serigala peliharaannya member-member EXO(?).

Oke abaikan paragraf pertama tadi -_-

Ting..tong..ting..tong..nong ~~ #anggap aja suara bel ._.

'_grrookk..grookk_' hanya suara itu yang terdengar di dalam dorm -_-

Namun bel dorm berbunyi lagi, bahkan lebih brutal. Siapakah orang yang mendatangi rumah orang pada pukul 3 pagi? -.- rajin sekali bukan?

"ASDFGHJKLZXCNMB?!" akhirnya sang leader pun mengambil tindakan, karena dia merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan orang aneh, ia bergumam mulutnya komat-kamit sambil merem-melek seperti mbah dukun tepatnya Eyang Subur =_= ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu utama dorm.

"NUGUSE-"

"Ini aku Kris beserta anak buahku. Cepat buka pintunya!"

Belum selesai ia bicara,sudah dipotong oleh orang di seberang pintu. Lalu ia pun membukakan pintu dan terlihat wajah-wajah member EXO-M yang tampak sedang tersenyum kearah Suho.

"ANNYEONGGG!~" Seluruh member EXO-M kompak menyapa Suho. Ralat. Berteriak lebih tepat.

Karena teriakan tersebut, seluruh member EXO-K pun terbangun dan langsung keluar kamar. Semua yang baru bangun cengo menatap kedatangan para member EXO-M.

Orang-orang itu akhirnya berkumpul di ruang tamu.

"Kenapa datang pagi-pagi sekali? dan kenapa tidak memberi kabar kalau kalian akan kesini?" tanya leader lagi.

"Kami kan ingin memberi surprise pada kalian. Mumpung kita dan seluruh artis SM sedang _free job_ karena bos SooMan sedang merilis album barunya 'The Haus of _Sooman'_ (?)bersama bersama SNSD noona -_- /Sooman nyaingin Lady Gaga ceritanya-_-/ " jawab Chen diikuti anggukan dari yang lain.

"Nah, kebetulan kami dapat tiket liburan ke Indonesia, katanya sih liburan ekslusif bareng artis disana. Nih, coba lihat " jelas Tao sambil menyodorkan 12 buah tiket bertuliskan **"FUN AND SPECIAL HOLIDAY IN INDONESIA WITH EYANG SUBUR , July 2013 [Free Hotel Room & Transportation]"**

"Wah, Thehun thudah tidak thabar" Sehun membuka suara dengan mata berbinar-binar, dibalas dengan senyuman manis Luhan #Author_Mel__ting_

"Eyang Subur? Kira-kira artisnya itu tampan tidak, ya? Semoga lebih tampanan aku, karena tidak ada yang bisa menandingi wajah tampanku. Hahahahahaha" Chanyeol PD tingkat akut -_-

*pletak* satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu PD ! Jelas-jelas aku yang lebih tampan" Jelas Baekhyun sambil membuat pose sok _cool_ dan jangan lupa dengan _eyeliner_ di matanya. /tidur pake _eyeliner_(?)/

*pletak* satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Kau itu tidak pantas disebut tampan lebih pantas disebut CANTIK. Lihatlah wajahmu yang _baby face_ itu. Huahahahahhahaha" Cibir Chanyeol dengan _Evil Laugh_-nya.

Akhirnya kedua _couple_ itu pun saling pukul-memukul dan adu _deathglare_. Semuanya yang ada disitu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

"DDIIIIAAAAAMMMM!" Teriak semuanya kompak kepada _couple_ yang sedang melakukan tindak kekerasan(?) , Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya cengo melihat semua saudara-saudaranya itu.

"Eheemm.. jadi bagaimana rencana kita? Besok lusa kita mulai berangkat" Kris mencairkan suasana

"Tentu ! INDONESIA , _I'M COMING_!~~~~ " Koor semua member EXO.

.::::::::::_Where are you going, Okay I'm coming_:::::::::::::.

Besok lusanya di dorm EXO,

"KAAAAIIII~ CEPAT BANGUN! KAU JADI KE INDONESIA TIDAK?" D.O pun berteriak dengan matanya yang bulat seperti bulan purnama kembar(?) O_O . Kai yang notabene molor _king_ alias tukang tidur itu susah sekali dibangunkan. Kadang-kadang saat Kai tidak bangun-bangun , D.O tidak segan-segan mengguyur air cucian piring seember, Menyalakan petasan , bahkan mengancam tidak memberi jatah(?) /maksudnya jatah makanan -_-/

"Eumm.. 5 _minutes again, please_~ mm.." Kai bergumam sok _English_ dengan mata tertutup tapi dapat didengar D.O, membuat D.O naik darah. Kemudian lampu bohlam 20000 _watt_ *plakk* menyala di atas kepalanya. Apa yang ia lakukan?

D.O mengambil beberapa kaset yadong milik Kai -_- kemudian ia kembali keatas ranjang Kai.

"Kai, coba tebak apa yang kubawa?"

"Mmm, molla~ jangan ganggu aku, hyung.."

_Kretek..kretek.. prkk.._

Kai yang perasaannya tidak enak pun mencoba bangun dari tidurnya, ia membuka mata dan melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan hyungnya itu.

"Hyung, apa yang kau ba- ANDWAEEEEEE APA YANG HYUNG LAKUKAN?! Huuuwwweeeeee~~" belum selesai Kai menanyakan , ia sudah bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan D.O.

Ya, benar. Mematahkan beberapa keping kaset berharganya. Sungguh kasihan kau KASET /bukan kasihan sama Kai lohh, weekk :P/ *plakk*

"Cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan. Kalau tidak mandi sekarang, jangan harap kau bisa sarapan -_-"

"Tapi-tapi, hyung.." Belum selesai Kai bicara, D.O sudah meninggalkan kamarnya. Sungguh sial nasibnya punya _couple_ dengan sifat emak-emak. *plakk*

10 menit berlalu,

Semuanya berkumpul di ruang makan untuk menjalankan tradisi nenek moyang mereka, yaitu sarapan(?) .

Tampak semua member sedang menyuapi _couple_nya masing-masing , sementara hanya Kai yang cemberut karena sedari tadi dikacangin sama hyungnya alias _couple_ nya. Dalam benaknya ia ingin bermanja-manja juga seperti _couple_ lain. Ia terus memainkan garpu _spaghetti_nya. Suara bisikan menyadarkan lamunannya. Sehun memanggilnya. Lalu yang ia lihat malah Luhan yang sedang menyuapi Sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

_'Ck, dasar maknae cadel, kau ingin memanasiku rupanya'_ batin Kai sambil menatap tajam Sehun yang sedang _berlovey-dovey_ dengan Luhan.

"Hmm, maafkan hyung,ne ? " D.O melihat wajah Kai yang cemberut.

Kai yang mendengar permintaan maaf itu perasaannya senang campur bahagia /lah apa bedanya? -_-/

"Ne, kumaafkan hyung. Tapi ada syaratnya!"

"Syarat? Syarat apa?" tanya D.O antusias.

Kai membisikkan sesuatu di telinga D.O, ia tak bisa menahan _smirk_nya.

D.O yang sudah bisa mencerna maksud Kai membelalakkan matanya O_O

"MWO? TIDAK TIDAK MAU, TIDAK ADA JATAH UNTUKMU NANTI MALAM"

"Yahh, hyung _pleaseeeee_~~" Kai bbuing bbuing aegyo sambil memonyongkan bibirnya sejarak 1 meter -_-

Semua yang menyaksikan perdebatan itu pun hanya bisa cengo.

_.:::::::::::::::::::Enak to, mantep to:::::::::::::::::::::._

"Apa kalian semua sudah siap?" tanya Kris.

"SUDAH KOMANDAN!" koor ChanBaek sambil menirukan pose hormat. Benar-benar _couple_ yang kompak.

Yang lain hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.  
"Ne, kami semua sudah siap, jangan lupakan tiket pesawatnya" Lay mengingatkan.  
"Tadi pagi tiketnya kuserahkan kepada Tao" jelas Kris.

Kemudian mereka sibuk memasukkan koper dan barang-barang yang dibutuhkan lainnya.

Setelah semua siap, mereka langsung tancap gas ke bandara. Tentunya tidak ber-12 dalam 1 mobil.

-_- karena ada 2 mobil, jadi setiap mobil diisi 6 orang. Mereka juga diantar 2 _manager_ mereka untuk menyetir.

Sesampainya di bandara,

'_Hei, bukankah itu para alien, eh- maksudku para member EXO?_'

'_Sedang apa mereka disini?_'

'_Kyyaaaaaa, pangeran-pangeran tampan!_'

'_Ternyata wajahnya biasa saja ya.._'

_'Kai Oppaaa__!Sehun-ah~Chagi-ya!_'

'_Woaahh! Ada EXO!Kyaaaaaa!__ Cepat ambil gambarnya!_'

Berbagai macam ocehan-ocehan terdengar dari orang-orang yang ada di bandara sejak mereka memasuki bandara(?).

"Haduh, mereka membuatku pusing , berisik sekali" gumam Suho.

"Thethun thidak menyangka kalau banyak yang nakthir thama Thehun, wajah Thehun sangath thampan kan?" Sehun ngomong dengan PD tidak lupa aksen cadel khasnya, membuat Luhan yang ada disampingnya tersenyum geli dan Kai yang mendengar itu langsung _sweatdrop_ xD

Kemudian para member EXO pun menunggu pesawat. Tidak lama. Hanya 1 jam -_- #AuthorDibakarReaders

Ting..jreng..tang..ting..tung.. #Anggap aja suara tanda pesawat mau datang -,,-

_'Kepada seluruh penumpang pesawat Batavia Air jurusan Jakarta,Indonesi, pesawat akan segera mendarat 3 menit lagi. Diharapkan penumpang pesawat Batavia Air jurusan Jakarta,Indonesia segera mempersiapkan diri, pastikan masuk melalui jalur pintu utama' _#AuthorNgarang

5 menit kemudian...

"Arrggh!"

"Awasss!"

'_Brukk'_

Ternyata itu Chen yang hampir jatuh, kebetulan Luhan berada dibelakangnya, dengan sigap ia menahan tubuh Chen yang terpeleset dan nyaris jatuh waktu menaiki tangga pesawat. Hampir saja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Chen?" tanya Luhan

"Ne,aku tidak apa-apa. Xie-xie sudah menyelamatkanku, hehehe" jawab Chen dengan senyumannya yang manis. Luhan membalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya.

Tanpa terasa ada _background_ bunga-bunga berguguran di sekitar mereka. Dan adegan diputar dengan _slow motion_.

Dan tidak mereka sadari kedua _couple_ dari masing-masing orang itu sedang menatap kesal kejadian yang melibatkan _couple_ mereka. Sehun yang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya sambil men_deathglare_ kearah Chen dan juga Xiumin yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya dengan wajah kusut.

Di dalam pesawat,

"Sehunnie~" Luhan bergelayut manja di lengan Sehun.

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun, Sehun diam saja.

Luhan yg tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun acuh kepadanya pun cemberut, kemudian ia mengeluarkan jurus aegyo-nya.

"Bbuing-Bbuing" Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya member kesan imut menghadap kearah Sehun. Siapapun yang melihat pasti kejang-kejang dan serangan jantung mendadak. Sehun pura-pura membaca buku novelnya.

Tidak mempan.

Luhan mulai memanas-manasi Sehun, "Hmm.. Baby Sehunnie~ Chagi-ya~ Nanti malam kau ingin sekamar denganku tidak?" Luhan membuat suaranya se-_sexy_ mungkin untuk menggoda Sehun -_-

Sehun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Ehmm, aku tidak marah kok Luhannie hyung~ Aku hanya sedang _badmood_" Sehun dengan nada manja.

_'Ck, mudah sekali anak ini merajuk'_ batin Luhan.

Di sisi lain,

"Ge, apa kau tidak mau bakpao ini ?" tanya Chen.  
"Tidak usah, terimakasih" jawab Xiumin cuek.

"Yahh, sayang sekali, padahal ini bakpao rasa mangga (?) kesukaanmu" Chen berkata dengan nada kecewa dibuat-buat.

"A-ah, ii-tu , a-ak-aku lapar sekali, bolehkah aku memakannya? hehehe" Xiumin berkata dengan gugup.

"Tentu,ini" Chen menyerahkan kotak bekalnya kepada Xiumin, ia hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku _darling_nya (?)

Beberapa jam kemudian sebelum mendarat...

_"Perjalanan dari Seoul menuju Jakarta, pesawat telah mendarat di Bandara Soekarno-Hatta , silahkan periksa barang bawaan anda, terimakasih dan sampai jumpa"_ kata pramugari cantik nan tinggi itu dengan bahasa Inggris yang _fluent_.

Diluar dugaan mereka, di bandara Soekarno-Hatta sangat ramai oleh ratusan . Ralat. Bahkan ribuan, mungkin. Terlihat ada yang membawa banner '**WELCOME TO INDONESIA, EXO ! WE LOVE YOU GUYS~** ' dan lainnya, mereka adalah fans dari EXO. Keren. Luar Biasa.

Para member EXO pun kemudian berjalan mengikuti beberapa _bodyguard_ untuk mengantar mereka ke tempat tujuan sekaligus melindungi para member EXO. Mereka masih tidak percaya karena mereka tidak memberitahu ke publik kalau mereka ke liburan ke Indonesia (?) mungkin banyak _fans_ Korea yang mengetahui itu, lalu mereka menyebarkannya di dunia maya, bisa jadi.

_.::::::::::::::Daripada naik mobil nanti kedinginan, mendingan tak gendong to::::::::::::::::._

Semua member EXO telah beristirahat di kamar hotel tempat dijanjikan dulu oleh penyelenggara liburan. Besok mereka mulai keliling kota bersama Eyang Subur -_- Bagaimana kira-kira kisah mereka selanjutnya? Saksikan hanya di IMAJINASI ANDA MASING-MASING *plakk*

"Hufftt, capek sekali. Aku lapar, ge"Tao memasang wajah melas.

"Baiklah, kita panggil member yang lain dulu" Jawab Kris.

Mereka memang membagi 6 kamar hotel. Setiap kamar diisi 2 orang. Dan pembagiannya adalah BaekYeol,HunHan,TaoRis,KaiDO,SuLay,XiuChen. Sesuai dengan _couple_ mereka. Tujuannya adalah memudahkan untuk NC-an *plakk* /abaikan kalimat tadi, mengandung unsur negatif(?)/

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Mereka berkumpul di _foodcourt_ hotel itu yang diketahui namanya adalah **Hotel Ritz Calton** /hati-hati kena serangan bom xD/

Mereka tampak berpikir memilih makanan yang akan dipesan. Karena berada di Indonesia, mereka tidak tahu-menahu tentang masakan Indonesia. Hanya memilih sesuai kata hati.

"Umm, Nasi Pete Balado? aku pesan ini sajalah dan minumnya Wedang Jahe" gumam Suho. Ia menulis pesanannya di kertas nota.

"Aku ingin pesan Pete Saus Tiram" Chanyeol menulis pesanannya di kertas nota.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Hunnie? Sepertinya Jengkol Balado tidak buruk juga" Kata Luhan kepada Sehun.

"Iya, kita pesan ini 2 porsi dan minumnya Es Bumi Hangus(?)" Mereka berdua menulis pesanan di kertas nota.

"Mengapa tidak ada Bakpao disini? Huuweeee" Xiumin mewek nggak jelas.

"Wah, sepertinya Semur Jengkol enak rasanya" D.O meneteskan air liur padahal dia belum melihat bahkan mencoba -_-

"Aku ingin Nasi Jengkol Bakar saja dan minumnya Kopi luwak(?)" Tao menuliskan pesanan pada kertas nota.

Dan begitu seterusnya seluruh member EXO bingung memilih makanan yang akan dipesan. Tapi kenapa mereka kebanyakan pesan makanan berbahan dasar jengkol dan pete? =_= hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Pesanan telah datang, kemudian satu persatu dari mereka memandangi sejenak makanan yang akan nantinya akan masuk kedalam ususnya. Mereka tampak ragu, tapi apa boleh buat, cacing-cacing di perut mereka sudah menggelar konser protes kepada tuannya(?).

_Hap~ nyam,nyam,nyam..._

Suho yang merasa aneh dilidahnya _refleks_ mengerutkan keningnya. Beberapa detik kemudian,

"Huuuaaaaaaa! Pedasss! Air mana air!"

Sang leader EXO-K itu menyambar cangkir yang ada di dekatnya. Ia minum wedang jahe yang ia pesan tadi.

_Glek..glek..Byuurr~_

Suho menyemburkan minumannya spontan dan airnya mengenai seluruh meja makan.

"Huuuaaaa! Mengapa minuman ini panas sekali! Panas dan pedas, apakah kokinya memasukkan cabai dan merica?! Akan kucincang-cincang dia!" Suho ngomel-ngomel sambil berapi-api. Padahal yang ia rasakan itu bukan cabai atau merica tapi jahe -,,-

Semua member menatap Suho miris. Mereka jadi tidak nafsu makan setelah itu.

Hening...

"Erhmm, aku ke _minimarket_ sebentar ya, membeli makanan untuk kalian, kalian semua duluan saja ke kamar" Lay membuka suara, ia berencana membeli mie seduh cepat saji pengganti makanan-makanan yang telah terkontaminasi Wedang Jahenya Suho tadi(?).

_.::::::::::::::::::::::::Aaarrgghh,Aarrgghhhh::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::._

Di Ind*mart...

"_Gotcha!_ Ini dia mie seduh cepat saji. Merk nya POOP ME? Sepertinya tidak buruk juga" Lay mengambil POOP ME sebanyak 12 buah cup dan membayarnya di kasir. Setelah dihitung totalnya Rp 30.000,- Lalu pegawai kasir tersebut memandang Lay sambil nyengir. Mungkin bangga bisa ketemu artis Korea atau mungkin senang bisa ketemu orang tampan atau mungkin-mungkin yang lainnya?

Tunggu! Apa kalian merasa ada yang ganjil disini? #AuthorMengeluarkan_Smirk_nya /huahahahahaha *plakk*/

Sesampainya di hotel...

Lay mengantarkan POOP ME itu masing-masing 2 cup ke setiap kamar. Saat ingin mengetuk pintu kamar KaiDO, ia mendengar sesuatu yang ganjil.

_"Eunghh~ Jo..ngiinniee~~ sakit sekali~~Ehm~"_

_"Ssst, Kyungsoo Baby~tenanglah__ sedikit"_

Lay seketika langsung pucat badannya bergetar. Ia mengetuk pintunya, tapi tidak ada tanggapan . Lalu ia nekat memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar hotel itu.

_'Cklek'_

"..."

Lay melongo. Ia merasa dirinya telah bodoh berpikiran tidak-tidak. Apa yang terjadi?

"Ah! hyung kau sudah membeli makanan untuk kita?" tanya Kai.

Ternyata yang dilihat Lay tadi adalah D.O yang sedang dipijat pinggangnya oleh Kai -_-

D.O sejak sampai di Indonesia memang mengatakan pinggangnya sakit dan sulit digerakkan, mungkin efek setelah diserang Kai. Maka dari itu ia meminta Kai untuk memijatnya.

Lay menghembuskan nafas lega, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka pikirannya se-_pervert_ itu. #PoorLay

"Ne, ini untuk kalian berdua" Lay menyerahkan mie seduh cepat saji yang dibelinya tadi dengan merk POOP ME.

Kai dan D.O mengambil jatah makanannya dengan semangat dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka langsung memasang muka kusut seperti ini

- -_-"

D.O pun langsung melemparkan bantal yang ada dipelukannya ke arah Lay. Lay sendiri bingung mengapa D.O melemparkan bantal secara kasar kearahnya. Ia langsung kabur dari kamar itu.

Ia melanjutkan acara _–Berbagi makanan yang baru dibeli- _Ia melanjutkan ke kamar BaekYeol, si _duo_ _happy virus_.

Terdengar suara yang sangat berisik di kamar hotel ini. Maklum kedua orang ini biasanya tidak bisa diam kalau lagi memandangi foto Author di wallpaper HP mereka.

Kali ini Lay tidak punya firasat buruk seperti yang ada di kamar KaiD.O tadi. Huahahahahahahahahaha.

Dan setelah Lay membuka pintu,

_'Syuut, brukk'_

Lay terpeleset. Apa ini? Berwarna hitam pekat dan kental. Menempel di badannya. Banyak sekali.

"Ah! Mian hyung, itu... Tadi Yeollie mengajakku bermain pistol air di kamar mandi. Tapi tidak terasa kami sampai di depan sini dan Yeollie mengisikan pistolnya dengan kecap bukan air, Curang!" Baekhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya nyengir memperlihatkan giginya yang putih,rapi,kinclong seperti berlian jatuh dari langit ke-7 milik bidadari. Sebenarnya bidadarinya itu adalah Author.

Oke, kita kembali ke cerita.

Lay menggeram kesal lalu melemparkan 2 buah cup POOP ME dengan kasar kearah mereka berdua yang berdiri terpaku sejarak 2 meter darinya. Lalu Lay segera meninggalkan kamar hotel 'keramat' tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara teriakan duo _happy virus_ itu. Tapi Lay mengabaikannya.

Kamar HunHan,

_'Knock Knock'_

Lay mengetuk pintu kayu itu. Tak bebeberapa lama pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok tinggi & kurus. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Dia Sehun, memasang wajah datar kearah Lay.

"Ah~Hyung mana makanannya? Dan uh- apa itu di bajumu?" Sehun _to the point._

"Ini untukmu dan Luhan ge, ini terkena kecap ketika aku di kamar BaekYeol tadi" Lay menyerahkan 2 buah cup POOP ME kepada Sehun. Sehun melihat cup tersebut sejenak kemudian mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Lay yang bingung akan tingkah laku si maknae _refleks_ menggarukkan kepalanya yang penuh ketombe. Semenit kemudian seseorang datang dari dalam.

"Sehun-ah, mana makanannya?" Luhan mendatangi 2 orang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu itu. Sehun sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lay memasang wajah bingung.

"Eh, kau masih disini , ada apa Yixing-ah?" Luhan bertanya.

"Hmm, Sehun tertawa seperti ini setelah aku memberinya 2 buah cup POOP ME" Jelas Lay melihat kearah Sehun yang sudah seperti orang sakit jiwa #AuthorDibunuhWhirlwinds

Lay mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Luhan dan OMO?! Lay membelalakkan matanya O_O seperti D.O. Tubuh Luhan sekarang sangat... Lehernya penuh dengan err.. _kissmark_, rambutnya acak-acakan, wajahnya penuh keringat dan bibirnya basah. Ia mengenakan kemeja yang kebesaran. Mungkin punya Sehun. Lay segera meninggalkan kamar HunHan. Pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana.

Lalu di kamar TaoRis,

Lay langsung mengetuk pintu dengan cepat. Lalu sosok dibalik sana membuka pintu. Tao membukakan pintunya dengan segera dan tersenyum kepada Lay. Ia tampak sedang mengatur nafasnya dan membawa boneka Ace. Di dalam sana samar-samar Lay mendengar suara tangisan. Apa mungkin itu _Dduizhang_ Kris? Ckckck...

"Ini jatah makanmu,Tao" Lay menyerahkan 2 buah cup POOP ME kepada Tao.

"Xie-xie~ Yixing ge" Tao berterimakasih kepada Lay dan segera menutup pintu. Lay bisa mendengar sekali lagi dengan jelas suara tangisan itu yang diyakininya milik Kris. Lalu samar-samar terdengar suara _'Hiks~Baby Panda! Kau harus dihukum karena sudah mengambil Ace~ Kemarilah Baby~'_ dan kemudian suara yang berbeda menyahutinya _'Aku tidak mau ge, ampun! Ini kukembalikan boneka Ace mu!'_ dan Lay segera pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Ia tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan yang mungkin akan membuatnya nge-_fly_(?).

Tinggal satu kamar lagi, XiuChen,

Seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, Lay mengetuk pintu dahulu. Suara dari dalam kamar mengagetkannya . _'Masuk saja, tidak dikunci'_

Lay membuka pintu dan Lay cengo dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Mereka berdua sedang makan bakpao yang kira-kira masih ada 1 kerdus. Entah sejak kapan ada kerdus berisi bakpao. Lay tidak menghiraukannya. Ia menyerahkan 2 buah cup POOP ME kepada Xiumin dan Chen(masing-masing satu). Mereka mengambilnya dan membacanya sebentar. Lalu wajah mereka berubah dingin.

"_Are you kidding me?_" Chen berlagak bule dengan mimik wajah dibuat-buat.

Xiumin berlari ke kamar mandi lalu memuntahkan bakpao yang baru ia makan.

Lay yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa diam. Ia pun kembali ke kamarnya. Disana ada Suho yang sedang menonton TV.

"Yixing-ah, kau sudah pulang? Mana makanan untukku?" tanya Suho sambil menggaruk-garuk keteknya yang penuh buku ketek dan bau.

"Ne, ini makanan untuk kita, hyung" Lay menyerahkan 1 buah cup POOP ME kepada Suho. Suho menerimanya kemudian membaca tulisan di cup itu. Lalu ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Wae, hyung? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Lay setelah melihat ekspresi Suho yang berubah.

"Kau tidak sedang sakit kan, Lay?" Suho menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" Lay makin bingung.

"Kau tau? Ini makanan hewan yang terbuat dari _poop_ Ayam"

"MWO? Aku tidak percaya. Mana sini kulihat" Lay terkaget-kaget.

_'POOP ME, Poop dari ayam import berjenis Stoner yang diseleksi kemudian disterilkan dan difermentasi lalu direndam di suhu yang tinggi dengan tekhnologi yang canggih. Cocok untuk makanan hewan peliharaan anda'_ *plakk* /Author ngarang banget sumpah -_-v/

Lalu terdengar suara keramaian dari depan pintu kamar.

'BRAAAKKKK'

"SELAMAT KAMU BERHASIL!" lalu terlihat 2 cup POOP ME berukuran besar seperti badut sambil membawa Poop Me untuk diserahkan kepada Lay *plakk* /Author Korban Iklan =_=/

Oke ini yang benar,

"ZHANG YIXING !" teriak orang-orang dari luar sana.

** TBC ^^**

Huftt, akhirnya ff ini selesai di tengah jalan #NgelapKeringet

Ini sengaja dipotong xD Eyang Suburnya belum muncul. Kalo reviewnya banyak, aku akan ngelanjutin ff ini. Penasaran? Nih, aku kasih bocoran _chapter_ mendatang xD

**TEASER CHAPTER MENDATANG :**

_"Haus banget, ah~ kebetulan ada kendi, Mungkin itu isinya air" Gumam Kris sambil meraih kendi tersebut._

_'Glekk, byuuurrrr' _

_"Kenapa rasanya aneh sekali?!" Teriak Kris._

_Tak beberapa lama Eyang Subur pun datang menghampiri Kris._

_"Eeee, jangan diminum. Itu isinya air jamban untuk cuci muka" kata Eyang Subur dengan watadosnya._

_.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::._

_"Semelekete buluketekpaijo suminemlahh buhhwahhh tunggakk ciiaatt pretdut" Eyang Subur memulai mantranya untuk terbang. Dan kemudian Eyang Subur tampak melayang-layang di udara. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu di kantong celananya dan memakai kacamata pink yang kacanya berbentuk hati. Ia tertawa dan memperlihakan giginya yang ompong. Maklum udah uzur. -_-#AuthorDibakarEyangSubur_

_Member EXO hanya bisa cengo. D.O membulatkan matanya. Chanyeol bertepuk tangan gaje kepada Eyang Subur lalu loncat-loncat dengan niat menangkap Eyang Subur di udara. Tubuhnya yang seperti tiang listrik itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Akhirnya Chanyeol malah terpeleset dan menabrak dinding. Semua member EXO ketawa guling-gulingan. Tiba-tiba terdengar backsound musik 'Rolling Like a Buffalo' -_-_

.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**REVIEW PLEASE ^^ NO SIDERS~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ._

"ZHANG YIXING !" teriak orang-orang dari luar sana. Lay menelan salivanya. Tubuhnya panas dingin. Seketika perasaannya tidak enak. Lay mengusap tengkuknya.

"Mengapa kau membelikan kami makanan hewan? Ini sama sekali tidak lucu" Kris memasang muka datar, sedatar-datarnya dada Kai(?). Tao mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan perkataan Kris.  
"Kau membuatku tidak nafsu makan terhadap bakpao-bakpaoku" Xiumin menambahkan.

"KAMI LAPARRRRRR!" Koor semua member EXO kecuali Lay. Mungkin hari ini mereka harus menahan diri dari makanan. Kasihan.

Apa boleh buat, yang terjadi sudah terjadi. Sebab dari itu, jika kita hendak membeli makanan harus menelitinya dengan benar. Jangan seperti Lay. Hehehe #AuthorDitonjokLay

_.:::::::::::::::::Jalani semua,apa adanya::::::::::::::::::._

"Hoooaaahhhmmmm" Chen menguap selebar-lebarnya. Sampai-sampai lalat,jangkrik,semut,kalajengking,nyamuk,belalang masuk kedalam mulutnya. /Abaikan hewan-hewan tadi -_-/

_'Durrtt kruyurk'_

Terdengar suara dari perut Chen. Ia lapar. Jadi teringat kejadian tadi malam yang membuatnya hampir mati.

Ia melihat Xiumin sekilas disampingnya. Matanya sembab habis berjam-jam menangis karena kelaparan. Ia tidak nafsu makan bakpao katanya.

1 jam kemudian,

Member EXO sudah berkumpul di lobi hotel. Mereka sedang menunggu penerjemah lalu segera menemui Eyang Subur.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian,

"Annyeonghasseyo, apa kalian sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya orang tersebut yang diyakini mereka semua adalah penerjemah.

"Ah? Aniyo. Kami baru 5 menit yang lalu" kata Suho bohong sambil menunjukkan _angelic smile_nya padahal dalam hati ia kesal menunggu setengah jam. Ia benci menunggu.

"Perkenalkan aku Han Gyeong Do, senang bertemu kalian semua, merupakan suatu kehormatan bagiku, ah, iya panggil aku 'hyung' saja agar lebih santai" kata lelaki tersebut sembari membungkukkan badannya 80 derajat. Member EXO ikut membungkukkan badannya.

"Jadi bisakah kita berangkat sekarang, hyung?" Tanya Kai memasang wajah penuh harap. Mendesah tidak sabar.

"Tentu" Gyeong Do tersenyum, lalu mengajak mereka ke lantai _basement_ menaiki mobil van yang sudah disiapkan.

Disini Han Gyeong Do , kok malah jadi seperti manager, sih? =_= #Abaikan

Di Perjalanan,

Member EXO melihat suasana jalanan dari jendela sambil menyanyi lagu 'Naik-Naik ke Puncak Gunung' dengan ceria -_- /lu pikir anak TK? ._./

"Lihat! Apa itu yang tinggi sekali?" Luhan menunjuk kearah monas.

Tao mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan.

"Woah, itu sih tongkat wushu raksasa" kata Tao enteng.

"Jinjja? Kukira itu menara _Eiffel_" kata Xiumin. Semua yang mendengar itu langsung _sweatdrop_. Han Gyeong Do ikut _sweatdrop_. '_Apakah otak Xiumin sedang konslet gara-gara perutnya tidak menerima bakpao?' _Pikir mereka.

"Aniyo! Sejak kapan menara _Eiffel_ berwarna putih dan bentuknya langsing" Chen menanggapi.

"Sejak kau menempel dan merambat di hatiku" Xiumin gombal dan mengedipkan matanya genit. Chen tersipu malu. Wajahnya memerah. Semuanya _sweatdrop_ lagi.

"Hahaha, itu namanya _Monas_. Bukan menara _Eiffel_. Ini di Indonesia, bukan di Perancis, _bro_" kata penerjemah Gyeong Do. Yang lain hanya ber-_oh_ ria.

Lalu suasana hening.

30 menit kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana dan sedikit bobrok tampak kurang terawat. Dinding samping rumahnya sudah penuh lumut berwarna hijau tua. Mereka keluar dari mobil. Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki lanjut usia keluar dari rumah itu. Gyeong Do langsung mendatangi lelaki tersebut.

"Eyang Subur, apa kabar? Ini dia orang yang akan berlibur bersama anda" Gyeong Do menyapa Eyang Subur dengan ramah.

"Oooh, tinggi-tinggi sekali mereka" Eyang Subur menatap satu persatu member EXO terkagum-kagum. Tanpa sadar Eyang Subur menjinjitkan kakinya seolah menyamakan tingginya dengan Chanyeol yang ada di depannya. Yang lain menahan tawanya melihat tingkah konyol Eyang Subur.

"Annyeonghasseyo, Eyang Subur! Senang bertemu dengan anda" Suho mewakili salam pertemuan mereka dengan bahasa Korea formal sambil membungkukkan badannya diikuti yang lain. Gyeong Do mengatakan sesuatu ke Eyang Subur. Lalu Eyang Subur manggut-manggut. Memang tugas penerjemah sebagai perantara keterbatasan bahasa antara kedua belah pihak.

"_Hello! I love you guys_" Eyang Subur menjawab dengan bahasa Inggris asal-asalan. Member EXO yang salah paham terhadap itu pun cengo. Kris menatap Tao di sebelahnya seolah mengatakan _–Mencintai-katanya?-_

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita masuk kedalam" Gyeong Do mengajak semua masuk kedalam kediaman Eyang Subur dipimpin Eyang Subur di depan mereka.

Mereka kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Lalu Eyang Subur kembali menatap satu persatu member EXO. Sampai penglihatannya tertuju pada Baekhyun. Eyang Subur menatap Baekhyun lekat sekali, terlihat dari tatapannya yang penuh makna. Baekhyun hanya diam dan pipinya perlahan memerah. Chanyeol yang mengetahui itu langsung melayangkan _deathglare_nya kepada Eyang Subur seolah berkata _–Baekhyun-milikku-._ Jiwa seme dari seorang Chanyeol mulai berkobar-kobar.

Eyang Subur yang melihat Chanyeol memberinya _deathglare_nya hanya memasang wajah datar_._

"Toilet ada dimana, ya?" Tanya Luhan. Semuanya langsung menoleh kearah Luhan.

"_Follow me_" kata Eyang Subur. /Sejak kapan Eyang Subur ngomong _English_ -_-/

Luhan mendekati Eyang Subur untuk mengikutinya, tiba-tiba Eyang Subur menggandeng tangannya. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

Semuanya melotot melihat kejadian itu. Terlebih Sehun, di matanya sudah ada api berkobar-kobar.

"LUHANNIE! Huweeee, Luhan hyung jahat" Sehun nangis guling-gulingan. Semuanya menatap iba sang maknae.

"Tenanglah, Eyang Subur tidak akan bermacam-macam" Gyeong Do menenangkan.

Sementara di lain tempat,

(Anggep aja ngomong _English,_ ya biar kagak ribet -_-)

"Permisi, aku hanya ingin ke _toilet_ bukan kamar tidur" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya.

Eyang Subur diam saja kemudian mengunci pintunya O_O #ReadersAsahGolok

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan dan Eyang Subur belum datang juga. Semuanya gelisah. Gyeong Do duduk santai sambil memoleskan _kuteks_ di kuku tangannya dengan bantuan Tao. Tao juga ikut-ikutan memoleskan kukunya dengan _kuteks_. Kris hanya pasrah dengan kelakuan ukenya.

30 menit kemudian,

"Luhan hyung, kemana saja? Kenapa lama sekali?" Sehun berlari memeluk Luhan yang sudah kembali. Semua menghembuskan nafas lega.

Luhan memasang wajah datar kemudian melepaskan lengan Sehun dari tubuhnya. Luhan memeluk lengan Eyang Subur seakan mengatakan _–Lancang-sekali-aku-hanya-milik-orang-ini-_

"Kau siapa? Aku hanya milik Eyang Subur"

Semua cengo. Sehun _shock_ dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

_.:::::::::::::::::Uuuyeeeeeeeee::::::::::::::::::. _

"ANDWAEE!" Sehun berteriak kencang. Semuanya kaget melihat tingkah maknae.

"Ada apa, Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan panik.

"Kau sepertinya bermimpi Sehun-ah, tadi kau tertidur disini, ini minumlah" Suho menyodorkan botol air minum.

_'Hhh, thyukurlah hanya mimpi, tapi aku haruth tetap wathpada dengan lelaki tua jelek itu'_ batin Sehun menghela nafas sambil menatap tajam Eyang Subur. Yang ditatap tidak menyadarinya.

Lalu seseorang datang dari belakang. Gyeong Do membawa makanan dan minuman.

"Nah, ini ada lemper, kue lumpur, klepon, wedang ronde dan bir pletok" kata Gyeong Do yang sepertinya sudah ngiler-ngiler melihatnya sampai-sampai salivanya menetes ke lemper dan bir pletok. Semuanya memandang _ilfeel_.

Mereka langsung menyerbu lemper yang berbungkuskan daun pisang berwarna hijau. Kris yang sudah kelaparan langsung melahap lemper itu tanpa membuka bungkus daun pisangnya -_-

Dalam dua kali lahap, Kris sudah bisa menghabiskan lemper dengan daun pisangnya yang tak berdosa itu ke dalam perutnya.

Semua cengo menatap Kris seperti buaya yang tidak makan berminggu-minggu #AuthorDibakarAce

"Hei, bukalah bungkus daun pisangnya terlebih dahulu" Gyeong Do memperlihatkan cara-cara yang benar sebelum makan lemper.

Kris terdiam sejenak, lalu memandang sekelilingnya. Melihat Tao membuka bungkus lempernya dengan sabar dan tidak tergesa-gesa. Tao terkekeh melihat Kris yang memandangnya lalu melahap lempernya.

Semuanya menahan tawa melihat Kris yang kebobolan(?) karena tidak sabar ingin memakan lemper.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kue lumpur.

"Kata Eyang Subur, ini kue lumpur" Gyeong Do menjelaskan.

Baekhyun mengambil kue lumpur lalu melahapnya. Ia menyodorkan kue lumpur ke mulut Chanyeol dengan maksud ikut mencicipinya juga. Mereka berdua mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seolah berkata _-ini enak-_.

"Kalau yang ini apa, hyung?" Chen bertanya dan menunjuk benda hijau dibalut kelapa parut.

"Klepon, rasanya enak sekali dan kenyal" Gyeong Do menjawab dengan mulut penuh lemper. /Sepertinya dia Lemper _Addict_ -_-/

Chen menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti kemudian menusukkan(?) satu buah klepon memakai garpu. Menuntunnya menuju mulutnya. Dan HAP! Lalu ditangkap *plakk*

"Wow! Mashita, seperti makan _marshmallow_, ada sesuatu di dalamnya ya?" Chen riang sambil mengunyah klepon.

"Hmm, berisi gula merah cair" Gyeong Do menambahkan.

D.O yang tertarik langsung ikut mencicipi klepon. Lalu wajahnya berubah drastis.

"INI BENAR-BENAR LEZAAATTT! _DELICIOUS_! Rasanya Maknyuss" komentar D.O berkobar-kobar dan bergaya ala bapak pengisi acara Wisata Kuliner /Author lupa namanya -_- maklum Author pikun dan sakit-sakitan -,,-v/

"Bolehkah aku meminta resepnya?" D.O memohon kepada Gyeong Do dan Eyang Subur.

"Nanti kuminta kepada Eyang Subur lalu menerjemahkannya" Gyeong Do tersenyum. Eyang Subur tersenyum dan tertawa tanda setuju sambil menunjukkan gigi ompongnya. Giginya berbeda 99% dengan Chanyeol -_-

Setelah jajanan habis, mereka mencicipi minuman yaitu wedang ronde dan bir pletok.

_'Glek Glek'_

Suho meneguk bir pletok. Lalu memasang wajah aneh. Chanyeol penasaran juga kemudian ikut meneguk bir pletok. Chanyeol memasang wajah aneh juga. Wajah konyolnya bertambah konyol -_-

Lalu yang lainnya mencoba wedang ronde. Kai menatap sejenak benda bulat berwarna putih di dalamnya. Lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. '_Kenyal, lembut dan halus'_ batinnya. Ia memasukkan kembali benda bulat berwarna putih ke dalam mulutnya. Ia memasang wajah bahagia.

"Benda ini enak sekali, saat aku mencicipinya rasanya seperti aku mencicipi bibir D.O hyung. Kenyal, lembut dan halus" Kai berucap dengan polos, membuat semua seme penasaran dengan benda bulat berwarna putih tersebut.

Mulai dari Chanyeol,Xiumin,Sehun,Suho dan Kris mencicipi wedang ronde. Ekspresi mereka sama seperti Kai tadi. Ekspresi yang mereka keluarkan seperti _–Aku-bahagia-terlahir-di-dunia-_. Kai mengeluarkan seringaiannya sambil menatap D.O. Sedari tadi wajah D.O sudah memerah karena perkataan Kai. Sedangkan para uke sedang dalam keadaan waspada karena para seme sedah kambuh ke-_pervert_-annya.

"Wah, sepertinya benda ini akan menggantikan bibir _baby_ Tao jika ia tidak memberiku _french kiss_" Kris memasang_ smirk_ menyeramkannya. Tao memutar bola matanya malas. _'Itu bahkan lebih baik, aku tidak perlu repot-repot lagi merelakan bibirku untuk tiang listrik ini'_ batin Tao.

Tunggu? Kemana Gyeong Do dan Eyang Subur? Ternyata sedang tertidur pulas dengan posisi berpelukan -_-

Dagu Gyeong Do berada di pucuk kepala Eyang Subur, sedangkan kepala Eyang Subur sejajar dengan leher Gyeong Do. Tapi karena Gyeong Do sedang tidur, ia meneteskan ilernya ke wajah Eyang Subur tanpa sadar -_- _poor_ Eyang Subur #AuthorDibakar

**~TBC~**

Muahahahahaha, akhirnya dipost juga #_Readers_Melolong

Mian author baru aja hiatus bentar dari FFn, oh iya met lebaran buat yang ngrayain ya, mohon maaf klo selama ini aku punya salah T_T #sroott

Aku akhir-akhir ini lagi seneng-senengnya nyangkul sawah tepatnya ngacak-ngacak sawah bareng kebo tetanggaku -_- #Abaikan

Dan otakku lagi nge-_blank_, _chapter_ ini rasanya hambar ya? ;_;

Udah dulu deh basa-basinya, aku mau nglanjutin cerita _absurd_ ini dulu biar kalian nggak kecewa ._. kalo nggak ada halangan, moga-moga aku bisa nge-_post_ chap 3 dalam minggu ini ^^ kan masih liburan nih, jadi author manis ini bisa leluasa pantengin lepi seharian~

Baca juga ff ku yang lainnya, oKAI? :D baru aja aku nge-_post_ **ff BaekYeol** judulnya **Winter Snow**, dibaca yoo~ hohoho #Maksa

_Next Chapters_ di ff ini bakalan kocak dan _absurd_ -,,- jdi follow trus _this story_ :p Dadaaahhhh #Tebar_FlyKiss_

**Review?**


End file.
